Tea
by Sage347
Summary: Because really, who doesn't love making fun of an Uchiha when they can't do anything about it? Somewhat implied Itaxeverybody in the room.


A/N- Uhhh...I... I honestly have no idea how this came about. -grins sheepishly- I was originally going to do something for ItaSaku, and I was thinking, "well how the hell could I do an original/not-overdone scene with them while keeping them in character?"... I was going to do something similar to my GaaSaku (in the regards that it was implying a possible future as friends and maybe more, but really held nothing other than them acknowledging each other), thus I was trying to capture the same ... feel, so to speak.

I decided that the safest bet would be to have them meet in an area where neither was capable of fighting, and then I threw in a few teammates for kicks.

It got away from me, obviously, and now I have _more _implied ItaKisa. -facepalm-

...Come to think of it, this is sortof implied Ita_everybody_, isn't it?

...Oh, the mental images...

(PS- the parenthesis are all Sakura's perspective.)

Ahem;

_Without further adeu, I present:_

_**Tea**_

_Because really, who __**doesn't **__love making fun of an Uchiha when they can't do anything about it?_

_Somewhat implied Itaxeverybody in the room_

It was a decidedly tense situation.

Under cover of inconspicuous clothing in a town full of shinobi that would attack them as soon as their identities (aka, Not-allies) were revealed, it was impossible to use their easily recognizeable moves ... and that's saying a fight itself were to go unnoticed.

Which it most definitely would not.

And so, the five shinobi sat around a table, almost every single one of them openly displaying their displeasure.

Sakura, Naruto and Sai were on one side, tense and rigid while trying to hide it with half-assed acting as casual travelers.

It wasn't like anyone in the room bought it _anyways_.

And, horrifingly, amusingly and disturbingly enough all at the same time, Hoshigake Kisame and Uchiha Itachi sat at the other side of said table.

Despite the latter having his sharingan currently disabled (any chakra use would be _bad_ in this area), no one dared look him in the eyes; he was, afterall, sitting _right across_ from the object (Naruto is a _person_, damnit!) he was trying to grasp ahold of, and it was uncertain if he would be stopped by a town full of elite shinobi poised to attack any chakra signatures they didn't recognize.

If it was thought Itachi could be _capable _of being royally pissed off, Sakura mused that now would be the perfect time.

It certainly didn't help that Naruto took great amusement in the fact that, at least for the moment, he was safe while not ten feet away from his pursuer.

Perhaps it wasn't a bright idea to make fun of a possibly seething Uchiha.

But then again, that never stopped him before; brothers were brothers, afterall.

"You're even better at sulking than Sasuke," Naruto commented offhandedly, gazing at some point to the right of Itachi's head.

Dark eyes narrowed oh-so-slightly.

"Naruto," Sakura warned, eyes narrowing.

"What? It's not my fault both of them have sticks up their asses!" He retorded almost innocently.

If possible, the aura surrounding the mighty Uchiha Itachi grew even darker as the air thickened ever more.

"Shutup before I _make _you shutup!" Sakura hissed dangerously, vehemently glaring at her teammate, desperately wishing Sai was not seated between them.

"It would be wise to listen, Naruto-san," Sai murmured, "She has the capability of removing your already small penis with a flick."

"Who the hell asked for _your _opinion?" Naruto scoffed, instantly on the defensive, "I swear, sometimes I wonder if you're gay or something."

"If I was, it would not be for you."

Sakura beat Naruto to the punch (literally), and Sai winced, cradling his head. She promptly flicked her chopstick at the snickering blonde, making him fall off his seat, half in surprise and half at the force (with no chakra additives, at that).

"Owww, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined, right along with Sai in the cradling of his wounds.

She said nothing, reigning in her temper as her delicate tea cup slowly crackled into thin spiderwebs between her fingers.

Kisame sipped at his own cup of tea, wisely remaining silent, and the aura of murderous intent radiating just beneath the surface of Itachi's impassive dimeanor dissipated in the slightest.

Naruto got back into his seat, quite a bit deflated, and poked at his food with a pout that was half cute and half annoying.

For a few, terse moments, everything had a small semblance of dischordant peace. Sakura was about to sigh in relief when Naruto snickered again.

Three heads turned in his direction, as Itachi merely...stayed...exactly the same.

"Sorry, I'm just wondering who you _would _be gay for." Naruto admitted, grinning at his teammate awkwardly, "It's so wrong, but I just can't help but laugh as I picture it..."

Sai paused, contemplative, and Sakura shared in the slowly returning death-aura. (They couldn't _seriously _be talking about this _casually_!) "I do not think I would feel that way for anyone," The pale boy began, "But if it were to be a male I would expect it to be someone a little bit like..."

No.

He wasn't about to say it.

_Hell _no.

Sakura twitched.

"Well, honestly a little bit like Itachi-san here."

The teacup Itachi had just picked up fractured and cracked, and a small motion almost like a shudder could be seen as his movements ceased completely.

Naruto was twitching (in laughter?), Kisame was choking on his own saliva, Sai was staring at the still Uchiha and Sakura was trembling.

"THAT'S _IT_!" She exclaimed as quietly as her wrath would allow her to, standing. "We are _leaving_. Now."

In her words was a silent dare to follow them, to chase and attempt to capture Naruto, along with the thinly contained fury only held in check by the danger to all of their lives should she mercilessly pummel them into oblivion.

However, the slight flush to her cheeks did not go unnoticed.

"Why Sakura-san," Sai began smoothly, tactless as usual (did he do it on _purpose_?), "I never would have thought you were into that."

She sputtered, hands twitching as she fought to keep them from clenching into fists.

"You..." She rasped unevenly, barely managing to hold herself in place.

Her control would only reach so far, however, and Sai was pushing his limits with her. Rapidly.

"Aheheha," Naruto interrupted with a forced, extra-large grin, "Well what do you know? I just remembered that a broken cup is a bad omen! _We should go_." He marched pointedly, over-enthusiastically, towards the exit.

"But I'm not done yet..." Sai protested, blinking.

Sakura dragged him stiffly behind her as she forced herself to walk, clutching his collar and smirking as he choked a bit at the sudden tightening.

When they were gone, it left Itachi -still motionless- and Kisame to themselves.

"That was...interesting," The shark-like man managed to say, turning slightly towards his teammate. "Don't you think, Ita-- ...chi..san?"

Having looked over at Itachi, he watched as one of the man's eyes twitched periodically. The expression on his face was a mix between _Killkillkillkill _and _Ew, ew, ew, ew_.

"Errr," Kisame blinked. It was rare when an actual expression would show up on the elder Uchiha's face, even more so when Itachi himself appeared to be uncertain which side to take.

"You know," He began slyly, pushing his luck, "There's nothing _wrong _with being gay..."

Dark eyes slid from staring at nothing to staring at him, "Are you implying something?"

"..."

"..."

"No..."

"Good."

"...Did you _want _me to imply something...?"

"..."

"..."

"...No."

"Good."

_**-**_

**A/N**- I'm toying with the idea of a possible sequel to this. We'll see.


End file.
